This invention relates generally to a safety razor and, more particularly, it relates to a razor having an adjustable shaving blade.
In conventional safety razors, the shaving blade is arranged usually at right angles to the handle, and is firmly mounted in a blade holder, so that during the strokes of the razor operator, the hair is cut by the shearing action of the blade.
Razors have been known that shave by slicing action of the blade instead of the shearing one. For this purpose the razor blade has been fixedly mounted at an acute angle relative to the axis of the handle. The drawback of such arrangement, however, is evidently in the fact that the fixed leading angle of the blade is permanently adjusted for a slicing operation and there is no possibility of switching to the normal shearing of the hair during the shave.
In another embodiment of a prior art the razor-blade holder has been made tiltable so as to follow the contour of the face. But even in this tiltable design, the lateral angle of the razor blade, relative to the handle, is made permanent and cannot be changed during the shaving.